1. Statement of the Technical Field
The inventive arrangements relate generally to strain relief devices for cables, and more particularly to a strain relief device that can be installed in the field without tools, independent of the cable manufacturing process.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic equipment, and especially communication equipment, routinely includes cables that extend from the equipment for various purposes. Some cables are directly wired into the equipment while other cables are attached to the equipment by means of removable connectors. The use of cables in this context has many advantages. For example, it can permit user controls, displays and transducers, such as microphones, to be moved for ease of user access.
Notwithstanding the benefits of such cables, they do have some practical drawbacks. For example, it is inevitable that users will exert a degree of tension on the cable. Current cable technology often allows such cables to be highly resistant to breakage or damage resulting from the application of such stresses. However, a connection point between the cable and the equipment is often somewhat less robust. Regardless of whether the cable is hard wired into the equipment or attached to the equipment by means of an electronic connector, the stresses that are applied to the connector are inevitably applied to the connection point. This often leads to physical damage at the connection point, as well as electrical failure. In many instances, these problems will render the equipment useless.
Various attempts have been made to address the problem associated with excessive strains applied to the connection point by the cable. However, many of those solutions require modification of the cable assembly by a technician. Moreover, existing solutions do not facilitate installation in the field, without tools.